


Преврикщение

by leqslant



Series: 2017 || Drabbles G-PG-13 [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leqslant/pseuds/leqslant





	Преврикщение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Metamorp-Sanchez](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961782) by [mariachiMushroom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariachiMushroom/pseuds/mariachiMushroom). 



Проснувшись однажды утром после беспокойного сна, Рик Санчез обнаружил, что он у себя в постели превратился в страшное насекомое.

— Ненавижу понедельники, — подумал он.


End file.
